Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for controlled power seat of vehicle and method thereof and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlled power seat of vehicle designed to improve the problem of seat pinching in the movement of a vehicle's power seat and method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a power seat of vehicle is devised to maintain a passenger's seating posture and is composed of a seat cushion and a seatback on a seat frame which moves a seat rail. Further, a sliding apparatus and a reclining apparatus are equipped on the back side of a seat rail and seat frame to maintain a posture appropriate for driving and a posture appropriate for a passenger's body type.
The power seat apparatus allows a passenger to operate a lever or switch by hands and thus transforms electric power to physical kinetic energy. And the operation of a sliding apparatus and a reclining apparatus moves the seat in antero-posterior direction or controls the lean angle of a seat back.
Recently, in the light of promoting benefits of a passenger, a power seat (or also called memory seat) which is designed to electrically operate a seat has been widely used.
However, such a conventional power seat apparatus may cause a problem of seat pinching in the movement of a seat by a blocking of a seat movement at the physical end of a seat movement section or by an apparatus disorder in the interval.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary drawing illustrating a seat pinching phenomenon in a general movement of a power seat.
As illustrated, when a seat 10 moves, a seat can no longer move at a or b which is a physical end of a seat movement section, an output of a hall sensor (not illustrated) becomes 0. Further, when a seat pinching occurs by an apparatus disorder at the mid-point c of a seat movement section, a pinching phenomenon is recognized as a hall sensor error, namely the output becomes 0. In this way, when a sensing signal is not output from a hall sensor, a seat pinching phenomenon is judged.
In this manner, a seat pinching phenomenon can occur at a certain point (c point) of a sliding movement section as well as at the end of a sliding movement section (a, b, point). In this case, as a seat motor is in the state of operation, a motor signal is output. However, a sensing signal is not output as a hall sensor is in the state of error.
Here at, when a seat pinching occurs, a soft start mode is usually applied in a conventional power seat apparatus. A control logic of a soft start mode is designed to slowly control the speed of a motor at the time of an initial operation. And this is for the purpose of reducing a shock and a reaction at the time of a motor operation of a power seat.
However, as the conventional power seat apparatus always applies a soft start mode regardless of the moving direction of a seat when a hall sensor error occurs, when a seat pinching phenomenon occurs at the end points (a, b points) of the sliding movement section as illustrated above, the seat should be moved to the opposite direction. However, at this time, it is impossible to escape from the pinching phenomenon as the initial supplied current is deficient according to the soft start mode and the problem of the occurrence of unnecessary impulse sound also existed.